Deep
by rietsukabookman
Summary: De cómo Ethos intentaba captar (sin éxito) la atención de Deimos, y de cómo Deimos, finalmente, le dio a Ethos las atenciones que necesitaba. [EthosxDeimos. Rated M por smut en próximo(s) capítulo (s)] Hala, Noemí, toma tu droga (?)


No recuerdo exactamente cuándo empecé a sentirme atraído por Deimos. Reconozco que la primera vez que reparé en él, cuando coincidimos en la cafetería – Abel también estaba -, despertó mi interés de forma exagerada. Supongo que es por eso que dicen de que "los polos opuestos se atraen". No es que yo sea el chico más encantador que haya en todo el regimiento, pero intento caer bien a todo el mundo. Me gusta hablar con los demás, y también escucharles. Trato de ser agradable en todo lo que puedo. Deimos, por su parte… Lo cierto es que nunca le había escuchado hablar. Tropecé con él algunas veces, y por mucho que le saludara o le preguntara cómo estaba, nunca obtuve una respuesta. Se limitaba a mirarme y a levantar las cejas, o a veces ni eso.

Pero, por lo visto, es así con todo el mundo. Pregunté a varios de mis compañeros, y ninguno de ellos sabía nada sobre él, salvo su nombre. La mayoría me sugirió que le preguntara a su _navi_, ese tal Phobos. Sin embargo, el tipo no terminaba – ni termina - de inspirarme confianza, y juraría que a Deimos tampoco le cae demasiado bien. Otros, por su parte, me dijeron que le preguntara a Cain. Uno de ellos me aseguró que le vio hablar con él una vez, aunque yo no terminaba de creérmelo.

Ignoraba – y aún desconozco - si esa actitud realmente era parte de su personalidad, o si se trataba de un papel, de si estaba fingiendo por algún motivo. Fuese lo que fuese, Deimos me tenía completamente intrigado. Desde el primer momento, esa aura de misterio que le rodea todo el rato, y el total desconocimiento de qué es lo que piensa, me fascinaron. Me atraían como un imán. Es como si alguien te dijera: "No mires el interior de esa caja", y tu cerebro debe luchar a muerte contra tus instintos para que no eches un vistazo a lo que hay dentro de esa dichosa caja. Cada vez que me cruzaba con él, me preguntaba cómo sería su voz. ¿Sería grave y varonil? No, sería muy surrealista. Yo creía que debía de tener un tono suave, quizás no muy alto. No parecía un tío que alzara la voz, de esos que escuchas aunque estés al otro lado del pasillo. También se me había ocurrido pensar que quizás estaba escondiendo algo, y por eso mostraba una actitud tan cohibida. Pero, ¿qué podría ser tan serio o tan grave como para comportarse así? De tratarse de eso, mi mente era capaz de maquinar mil posibilidades.

Sentía una terrible curiosidad por Deimos. Me habría encantado saber cosas de él, conocerle un poco. Me conformaba con mantener una conversación, a ser posible larga y tendida. Creo que no pedía demasiado, ¿no? Pero, aun así, no veía la oportunidad de acercarme a él. Y eso me frustraba un poco.

Al final acabé conociéndole, sí. En profundidad. Pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba.

Aunque he de decir que no me arrepiento haberlo hecho.

Los de arriba habían convocado una reunión para la última hora de la tarde. Tanto los _navigators_ como los _fighters_ fuimos avisados, lo cual me sorprendió. Hasta entonces, sólo había acudido reuniones con otros _navis_. Debía de tratarse de un tema muy importante, pensé.

Praxis se marchó sin dar explicaciones casi una hora antes de que comenzara la reunión, dejándome completamente solo en la habitación. No es que la compañía de Praxis sea la mejor de toda la nave, pero al menos, es compañía. Nunca me ha gustado estar solo. Diez minutos después de que desapareciera, las paredes del cuarto empezaron a caérseme encima. Había leído la misma frase de mi viejo ejemplar de Orgullo y prejuicio unas treinta veces, y no conseguía avanzar a la siguiente. Lo que sí sé decirte es que, para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba metido hasta el cuello. La había repetido en mi cabeza tantas veces que estaba seguro de que esa noche tendría pesadillas con el señor Darcy.

Dejé el libro sobre la mesita y hui del cuarto en busca de algún tipo de compañía. No me importaba si no encontraba a nadie conocido: sólo necesitaba estar cerca de alguien, de quien fuera. Aunque no intercambiara palabra alguna. Por eso, me dirigí al comedor. Fuera la hora que fuera, ahí siempre había gente.

Efectivamente, la cafetería era un hervidero de vida. Un suave y agradable murmullo procedente de conversaciones paralelas, mezclado con el repiqueteo de los cubiertos contra los platos, se extendía por toda la sala. Inmediatamente me sentí más calmado. Desde luego, aquello era mil veces mejor que estar solo en aquella habitación diminuta. Era bastante probable que no encontrara a ningún conocido. De hecho, tras echar un primer vistazo a las mesas, no vi a nadie con quien pudiera sentarme o mantener una conversación. Pero eso no era un problema para mí. Podía pedir algo para beber y sentarme tranquilamente en un extremo de la sala a observar a la gente. Así haría tiempo hasta la hora de la reunión. Además, hacía varios días que me había dado el antojo de tomar un café. Aquélla era una buena excusa para pedirlo, por fin.

Apenas había cruzado las pesadas puertas de hierro del comedor cuando escuché mi nombre a mi izquierda. Eran Klaus y Cecil, mis compañeros del dormitorio de al lado. Me detuve para devolverles el saludo con la mano, y antes de poder preguntar qué tal estaban, alguien chocó conmigo. Claro, me había parado en seco en medio de la zona de paso. ¿Cómo no iba alguien a tropezarse conmigo?

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba…!

Las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta cuando retrocedí para disculparme y vi el rostro impasible de Deimos. De todas las personas con las que podía haberme topado, había sido precisamente Deimos el que había chocado conmigo. Parecía una especie de jugada capciosa del destino. Estaba plantado frente a mí, inmóvil como un árbol; llevaba el uniforme de combate, a pesar de que teníamos descanso hasta el día siguiente, y me miraba con su habitual expresión neutral, como si yo fuera transparente y delante de él no hubiera nada. Se produjo un silencio incómodo en el que no supe exactamente qué decir o hacer. Con Deimos nunca sabía qué decir o hacer, porque no era capaz de deducir en qué estaba pensando. Y eso me hacía sentir torpe.

- Lo siento, de verdad, perdona – me apresuré a disculparme, aunque sabía de sobra que no obtendría respuesta alguna por su parte -. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Para mi sorpresa, Deimos cerró los ojos – o, al menos, el único que tenía visible – y negó con la cabeza. Sin añadir nada más, siguió su camino hacia el pasillo, esquivándome ligeramente. Por un momento, me quedé clavado en el sitio, sin siquiera seguirlo con la mirada. Debía tomarme mi tiempo para razonar lo que acababa de pasar: aquélla había sido la primera vez que había visto a Deimos contestar a algo que yo le había dicho. No había abierto la boca, de acuerdo; pero, por lo menos, me había respondido. Pensaba que jamás obtendría una reacción por su parte. Es más, estaba seguro de que jamás reaccionaba a nada de lo que otro individuo le dijera. No obstante, por alguna extraña razón que, a día de hoy, aún desconozco, aquel día sí que lo hizo. Quizás sólo había sido casualidad, y en ese momento simplemente estaba receptivo. O quizás no. Puede que me respondiera porque le apetecía. ¿Por qué no?

Fuera cual fuera el motivo tras la réplica de Deimos, el impulso se adelantó a la razón; y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había gritado su nombre.

- ¡Deimos! – exclamé, girando sobre mis talones, extendiendo instintivamente el brazo en su dirección, como si mi cuerpo quisiera retenerlo en el lugar. Por segunda vez desde que… desde que lo conocía, realmente; Deimos reaccionó a mi voz: se detuvo, y volteó la cabeza hacia mí. Su expresión no había cambiado un ápice, pero para mí ya era todo un logro que se hubiese parado a escucharme. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que me prestara atención, por lo que no había planeado qué decirle. Tuve que improvisar sobre la marcha -. ¿Quieres...? Esto… ¿Te apetecería… tomar algo… conmigo?

Tenía millones de posibilidades entre las que elegir. Infinitas alternativas. Y lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decir fue que si quería tomar algo conmigo.

No me extrañó que, esta vez, ni se esforzara en negar con la cabeza. Simplemente dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, dejándome a mí en medio de la zona de paso como el idiota del año. No pude evitar llevarme las manos a la cara y resoplar. También pensé en golpearme la frente contra la pared, pero había demasiada gente alrededor, y aparte idiota, pasaría a ser idiota y masoquista. Había quedado como un verdadero estúpido. ¿En qué momento pensé que Deimos querría pasar un rato conmigo? Es más, ¿cuándo me pareció una idea factible el que Deimos interactuara conmigo, para empezar? Sí, había contestado a la pregunta que le había hecho. Correcto. Pero probablemente fuera algo esporádico, fuera de lo habitual. Ya me lo había dicho toda la gente a la que le pregunté: Deimos no hablaba con nadie. ¿Por qué iba a ser yo diferente?

Aunque la verdad es que me habría encantado la idea de que así fuera: que Deimos me considerara alguien, digamos "adecuado", como para hablarle. O al menos prestarle un poco de atención. Porque eso significaría que sentía por mí el mismo interés que yo sentía por él.

Todo el regimiento se dirigió al hangar cuando faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de aquella misteriosa reunión. Al final pedí el café, aunque no lo disfruté tanto como esperaba. No podía dejar de pensar que había hecho el ridículo con Deimos – y con cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la conversación también, para qué negarlo.

Sin embargo, no podía estancarme en eso. Seguramente a Deimos ya se le habría olvidado. Y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Coincidí con Abel de camino al hangar, y anduvimos juntos hasta el punto de encuentro. Al igual que Praxis, Cain había desaparecido sin dar explicaciones un buen rato antes de la hora acordada, y Abel había pasado toda la tarde buscándolo. Eso me hizo pensar que quizás los _fighters_ habían tenido una especie de reunión privada antes de la común. Pero me harté a ver _fighters_ en el comedor, y no parecían preocupados por ninguna reunión. Además, _navis_ y _fighters_ caminábamos a la par por los pasillos. No podía tratarse de eso.

Quizás era una simple coincidencia el que Praxis y Cain hubieran desaparecido casi a la vez, y durante el mismo tiempo. Hasta donde yo sé, Praxis nunca le ha tenido demasiada estima al _fighter_ de Abel. Y aún no sé por qué.

Tal y como pensaba, al llegar al hangar, Cain salió de entre la multitud al encuentro de Abel. Me saludó con un desganado "Hey" al llegar hasta él, y sin comedirse lo más mínimo, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo condujo hacia el centro de la marabunta, casi empujándolo. Creo que vi a Abel intentar girarse en mi dirección y gritar algo, pero el bullicio era tan grande que no fui capaz de entenderlo. En cuestión de segundos, perdí a Cain y a Abel de vista, y me encontré solo entre la multitud.

Resoplé, apático. Siempre he sentido envidia de Cain y Abel. Envidia sana, por supuesto. Entre ellos hay algo que va más allá de la simple relación entre un _fighter_ y un _navigator_. Hay que ser muy torpe para no darse cuenta. Sea lo que sea – aunque creo que me hago una idea -, ese vínculo que los une, que los conecta de esa forma tan profunda, repercute en el campo de batalla. Los vi luchar contra los _colteron_: esa clase de maniobras no es algo que pueda hacer cualquiera. Esa pelea requirió tal nivel de coordinación entre _fighter_ y _navi_ que me atrevería a decir que Encke y Keeler no lo conseguirían a la primera. Ni a la segunda tampoco.

Sin embargo, Praxis y yo… La relación entre nosotros es nula. Desde que me asignaron a él me esfuerzo por hacer que se abra a mí, que confíe en mí. Por el bien de los dos. Pero no me habla. Ni siquiera me mira. No sé si se trata de su carácter, o si en realidad es que yo no le gusto. Al fin y al cabo, no soy más que el reemplazo de su antiguo compañero muerto. Tendría razones para que yo no le cayera bien. Pero es muy frustrante que alguien en quien debes depositar toda tu confianza, o yendo un poco más allá, que alguien de quien depende tu propia vida, te ignore. Y es aún más frustrante no poder hacer bien tu trabajo por ese motivo.

Aun así, no tengo intención de rendirme. Llegará el día en que Praxis confíe en mí. No sé exactamente cómo voy a conseguirlo, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograré, tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo, al igual que mi vida depende de él en el campo de batalla, la suya también depende de mí. Somos responsables el uno del otro. En el fondo, nos lo debemos.

El barullo procedente de la multitud fue bajando poco a poco hasta acabar en un silencio casi absoluto, y todos los que estábamos en la parte baja del hangar levantamos la mirada hacia la galería colgante que había frente a nosotros, desde la cual se asomó el comandante Bering. Se aclaró la garganta, y tras adoptar una pose solemne, comenzó a soltar una perorata sobre los resultados de la última ofensiva que no fue capaz de captar mi atención durante más de dos minutos. Yo no participé en ella, por lo que no sabía a qué se refería la mayoría del tiempo. A mucha gente las palabras de Bering tampoco parecían interesarle lo más mínimo, pues el silencio se convirtió poco a poco en un murmullo suave. Incluso el comandante Cook, que acompañaba a Bering en la parte alta del hangar, consideraba que mirarse las uñas era más apasionante que su discurso.

Aquello era aburridísimo. Pronto la voz del comandante se convirtió en un zumbido constante en segundo plano. Eché un vago vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando algo con lo que distraerme mientras duraba aquel suplicio. Vi desde bostezos para nada disimulados hasta grupos de hasta cinco soldados colocados en corro para debatir a saber el qué. Incluso vi a un _fighter_ de mi división – tiene un nombre muy complicado, y soy incapaz de memorizarlo – hacer una magnífica imitación de Bering, mientras sus colegas le aplaudían y trataban de contener la risa.

Justo al lado del imitador estaba él. Otra vez. Deimos. Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de combate, y era el único en un radio de diez metros que estaba atendiendo al comandante. Postura erguida, mentón alzado, los cinco sentidos fijos en su superior. La perfecta imagen de un soldado.

No pude evitar sonreír. En ese momento no sabía absolutamente nada de Deimos, pero se me hacía raro pensar en él como el típico soldado leal y obediente. Siempre me imaginé que iba un poco a su rollo. No tenía pinta de gustarle seguir las órdenes de nadie.

Como si supiera que le estaba mirando, giró la cabeza en mi dirección. Instintivamente, fingí que estaba atendiendo a la charla, pero reaccioné demasiado tarde. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, deseando que me tragara la tierra. Me había pillado mirándolo como una colegiala. Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo podía haber hecho tanto el ridículo delante de él en tan poco tiempo? Parecía que los planetas se habían alineado para hacerme quedar como un idiota, hiciera lo que hiciera. O a lo mejor me había mirado un tuerto. Cualquier cosa era posible.

Abrí un ojo y miré disimuladamente hacia Deimos. No había movido un músculo. Seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome fijamente. Eso me puso más nervioso de lo que estaba. ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Qué estaría pensando? Bueno, en realidad me hacía una idea. Tenía una larga lista de adjetivos que Deimos podía estar atribuyéndome en ese momento.

Pero me inquietaba el por qué no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera. No me estaba mirando: parecía que me estaba observando. Me hacía sentir incómodo, porque no entendía de qué iba el tema. Por eso, decidí hacer yo lo mismo: clavé los ojos en él, y procuré no moverme un ápice. Quizás se sentiría cohibido si le daba de su propia medicina.

Pero, claro, no caí en la cuenta de que Deimos, siendo como era, no iba a reprimirse lo más mínimo porque yo le mirara. No tuvo ningún efecto. Bueno, sí, uno. Que yo empecé a desesperarme. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo, y esconderme debajo de la cama. Obviamente, fui el primero en rendirme en ese juego de mantenernos la mirada el uno al otro, desviando los ojos al suelo. Nunca pensé que la mirada de Deimos pudiera… intimidarme tanto.

Noté cierto movimiento a mi derecha, y al alzar la vista, vi cómo Deimos se acercaba a mí, apartando a todo aquel que estuviera en medio. Sabía que iba a por mí, porque no me quitaba el ojo de encima. Como si me hubiera marcado con el puntero láser de un fusil.

Me bloqueé. Mi cerebro sabía que tenía dos opciones: salir corriendo, o enfrentarme a él. Pero mis piernas ignoraron la primera de las alternativas, porque no reaccionaron. Me quedé plantado como una estatua de yeso, viendo cómo Deimos me alcanzaba irremediablemente.

Deseé en lo más profundo de mi ser que no montara una escena. De lo contrario, no sólo no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara, sino que sería incapaz de conservar la dignidad delante de toda la flota.

- Ah… D-Deimos… - tartamudeé con una vergonzosa vocecilla aguda. Levanté las manos con las palmas extendidas, en un desesperado intento de apaciguar sus misteriosas intenciones -. Oye, perdona si te…

Ni me dio tiempo a dar una explicación – que, reconozco, no había preparado – ni a montar una escena. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando me tuvo en frente. Pasó a mi lado sin prestarme la más mínima atención, y me agarró la muñeca, arrastrándome detrás de él.

Pasé de un estado de nerviosismo total a la más absoluta de las confusiones.

No entendía nada. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que iba a reprimirme por haberle estado mirando fijamente. Incluso, por un momento, barajé la remota posibilidad de que iba a golpearme. Cuando una persona se acerca a otra de esa forma, con los hombros tensos, los ojos clavados en los del otro y el ceño fruncido, lo normal es que pase algo. Algo fuerte. Yo estaba preparado – más o menos – para las consecuencias de mi magnífica idea.

Pero no sucedió nada. Me dio la sensación de que, en realidad, no me estaba mirando a mí, sino a algo detrás de mí. Porque, si yo hubiese sido el foco de su atención, se habría detenido al alcanzarme. Pero, una vez más, había pasado de largo. Como si fuera transparente. Como si no existiera.

Lo más triste fue que, a pesar de todo, aún tenía esperanzas de que Deimos se hubiera fijado en mí. Aunque fuera solamente para regañarme. Y que, a pesar de que me había ahorrado una discusión – o algo parecido -, estaba decepcionado.

Cuando dejé de escuchar el murmullo bajo del hangar me di cuenta de que sí había sucedido algo. Deimos me había cogido de la mano, y había tirado de mí. Eso, desde luego, no era normal, y mucho menos por parte de Deimos. Si hablaba poco, suponía que lo del contacto físico no iba con él. Me vi siendo arrastrado por uno de los pasillos que conectaban el hangar con el comedor. El eco de nuestros pasos retumbaba en las paredes como martillazos. Estábamos completamente solos.

Eché un vistazo a mi espalda, tratando de no tropezar con los pies de Deimos, que seguía tirando de mí. Habíamos dejado el hangar bastante lejos.

- Deimos… ¿a dónde me…?

Entonces, se detuvo en seco, y choqué sin remedio contra su espalda. Antes de poder llevarme las manos a la cara – me había hecho daño en la nariz -, Deimos me tomó por ambos hombros y me empujó de espaldas a la pared, aprisionándome entre ella y su propio cuerpo. Volvía a observarme fijamente, de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el punto de reunión. El vello de la nuca se me erizó, y empecé a asustarme.

- O-oye… De verdad, siento mucho lo de antes… – mi voz tembló un poco, presa de los nervios y la incertidumbre. Intenté revolverme bajo sus manos, pero me tenía firmemente agarrado. Solté una ridícula risita nerviosa – pero creo que no hace falta que nos peleem…

No me dejó terminar la frase. No supe ni cómo, ni en qué momento sucedió. Fue demasiado rápido, casi tanto como parpadear. Cuando quise darme cuenta, lo tenía encima. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Abrió la boca, y con ella, separó primero mis labios y luego mis dientes, tratando de penetrar en la mía.


End file.
